Interrupted Proposal
by Blue Kitsune
Summary: Krory is trying to propose to Miranda but finds that there are obstacles in his ways, can he get through it tonight and what will Miranda's answer be?


**Blue Kitsune**: Hey everyone, blue kitsune here, finished up this one shot and after some tweaking, decided to post up here. Please enjoy and give thanks to my good friend **Sailor Water Dragon** and the others for their help, without them I might never have gotten the courage to post this up. Please enjoy and show KroryxMiranda some loving!

Disclaimer: I do not own D. gray man but the idea for this fic only is purely mine!

* * *

_Interrupted Proposal_

Summary: Krory is trying to find the courage but every time that he and Miranda are alone, something unexpected happens, what a guy to do especially in Krory's shoes.

Krory never thought he would be so work up and on the night of all nights, which made him even more nervous than ever. Knowing he'd be facing his biggest challenge ever and not sure what the outcome would be, he was pacing in his room, wringing his hands while looking to the small clock by his bed stand to see how much time was left. It said six fifty-five, still five more but seem to be taking forever for the big hand to reach 12.

It was making him very anxious with all this waiting and almost wish time would move faster. He had try to stay calm, knowing it would be bad to look like a complete mess not after everything he went through for this evening and wanted to be memorable for the two of them. He sure didn't want to tell his children (if they had any someday) how he had come looking like he had just arrive from a fight with the Earl himself and sure wouldn't do well for his ego either. He felt nervous but was also very excited, hoping everything will go smoothly and not screw up.

_**This is it, you can do this, don't worry you have prepared yourself for this and hopefully will come through with no trouble… you have everything right? **_

Just to be sure he did, he went to check his pocket, certain that's where he put it and pulling out the small black box and open it to see it still was there. The ring was exactly what he wanted.

He had searched high and low, going from different shops wherever he went until during his mission three weeks ago, he finally found what he was looking for. When his eyes landed on the beauty sitting behind the glass and twinkle brightly almost as if saying, '_Me, pick me, I'm the one you want!_' and Krory couldn't agree more especially when the jeweler told him what kind of ring it was and just had to have it. The gimmel ring* was the right size and the silver band shimmer in the light while the garnet stone stood out with such beauty that reminded him of his beloved.

The intricate designs he ask were as he wanted and would look well on her hand when he slips it on. Looking at the inscription inside, _meu dragostea eterna _and when the two hoops unlock, their names, _Miranda_ and _Arystar_ were inside, symbolizing that they would always belong together.

At least that's what he hoped for. He kept thinking the worst-case scenario if something were to go wrong and she rejects him? What if he couldn't do it, what if he couldn't bring himself to ask her, oh god, he may never get the chance to ever do it. Before he could go down that spiraling path, he took a deep breath and kept breathing in and out until he was less tense.

_**No, no calm down,**_ Krory reminded himself, he had everything taken care of, down to the nitty gritty. He went to the supervisor this morning, asking for him and Miranda to have the day off and Komui didn't mind since there were no missions for either of them. He taken the chance to go and make the preparations, the reservations were already set and now all he had to do was go and wait for Miranda. He turn to the mirror and stare at his attire, wearing a fine suit and would pull the cloak over it later. He look alright though inside he was nervous as hell.

"Well this is it, time to take the big step." Glancing at his reflection and wondering if he will make it through tonight with no trouble and also have the chance to do what could be his only chance of a lifetime.

* * *

Meanwhile Miranda was having her own little dilemma, as she was getting ready for tonight. "Oh not good, not good…" Looking at the state of her room, clothes lying everywhere and searching for something that would match but finding none in her sight.

Miranda had been in a complete frenzy when she try to look for an outfit to wear. Krory had told her this afternoon that they would be going out tonight and she wanted to look nice for him. Searching her entire closet for something until she came across the outfit she and Lenalee picked up in Spain last week along with a nice pair of high heels. She slipping on a black long sleeve dress that left her shoulders bare and stopped to her knees, showing off her curves. She hope he liked it, knowing she was dressing for the occasion but she had no idea on what exactly as long as she got to be with her Arystar that was all that matter.

She try to put her hair in a bun, didn't like it so went with a low ponytail instead. It was a little longer than before and thought to have it trim but Krory said she was pretty and didn't really mind it as much, especially when Krory would run his finger through it and saying how he love the silky texture of it. She had no other jewelry other than the chain carrying the key to her clock and put it on and having the key tuck under her clothes.

With a little lipstick and some blush she was good to go. But still what if someone saw her and wonder why she was dressing so nicely? She took a quick peek out of her door, no one was there, good. She grab her small purse and walking out as fast she could, even in the heels she had on and trying her best not to fall. There was no way she was going to let herself miss her date with Krory.

So far she had made it, not tripping even once which Miranda felt proud for her accomplishment. But even at the last second, one of the steps decided to be mean and Miranda would've fell flat on her face if someone hadn't caught her around the waist.

"Careful that last step always has a tendency to trip people. You ok Miranda?" She knew that voice anywhere and turning around saw it was Krory who help prevent her fall.

Krory smiled and made her heart skip at the sight of him dress in a fine tuxedo and holding her in such a position that made it seem he sweep her off her feet. It almost seem strange that about half a year ago she never expect to find someone like her and yet having gotten to know the tall exorcist and the two decided on keeping their relationship a secret, well as secret as only few knew of their relationship and didn't mind it. The two shared so much, their pain, tears, their happiness and which in turn made it possible for them to find love in one another. She was thankful to have found him, out of a million, he was one of a kind and he was hers as well as she was his.

Krory help stand her up while taking the chance to glance at her attire. Krory couldn't believe how gorgeous she was in that dress but everything about her was beautiful, inside and out.

"You look very lovely this evening." She blushed and knowing he meant it with every fiber of his soul, "You look really handsome yourself." He held out his arm for her and she link hers and together walking to the elevator to head to the city below.

It was a short walk as they got to the town, few people milling about and heading to the restaurant that nearly made Miranda gasp and looking to Krory who led her inside waiting for them to be seated. It was well lavish and the two were led to a small table right by the window to look outside the scenery. It was certainly lovely, the atmosphere seems just right and as the two made small chat before the waiter came to ask what they like to drink. A fine bottle of wine, aged to perfection and then the two started off with a small meal (Krory had a big lunch and thought it be rude to order so much food and he was so nervous he didn't feel so hungry).

By the time they order dessert, Miranda made to excuse herself, needing to use the facility and Krory thinking this was his chance.

He had throughout dinner been thinking on what to do and waiting for the perfect opportunity to pop the question. Should he ask her himself or should he have her find the ring then propose?

But how would he do that, there were some methods he read about that had the proposal go with the ring in the wine glass or in the dessert itself. Those might be a bit tricky, what if Miranda choke on it before she noticed and what about how it would get dirty and sticky if he try to slip it on her hand after she find in it in the dessert?

No he thought he rather do it the old fashion way, it was much more romantic he thought. He saw her returning and as she made to sit down, she noticed the odd expression on his face and wondering what was on his mind, "Arystar is something the matter?"

"Oh nothing, actually there's something I like to say if you're willing to listen." He reach out to touch her hand and looking her in the eye, "Miranda, being with you has made me the happiest man alive, you are wonderful, charming, beautiful and make me feel that you make heaven shine when you smile." Miranda blushed and looking to Krory, her heart thumping in her chest, "Arystar…"

"Miranda I want to be by your side, sharing our lives together after the wars finish though I don't think I can wait that long. All I ask is for us to be together and more." Then came the tricky part, Krory swallowed and knowing it was now or never, "Miranda will you—" But before he was able to say it they heard someone shouting and making everyone turn to see who was making the ruckus.

"HEY KRORYKINS!" Krory bit back from groaning out loud, not because of the nickname but Lavi's bad timing. Oh damn, and just when he was planning on asking her and turning to see Lavi who look like he had been running a marathon, his clothes slightly ruffled and his hair looking like a hurricane went through it.

"Lavi what's wrong? Why are you—" But then they heard a roar that sounded like an anger samurai on the rampage and Lavi nearly jump, knowing it sounded very close. "EEP!"

Lavi then scurries underneath their table before either could protest just as Kanda appear, looking madder than hell, but not nearly as menacing as he usually was because his hair was somehow pink with ribbons tied in it. But the look in his eyes promise immediate death if anyone dare laugh and some were too shock to even think of doing that.

"Where is he? Where's that damn rabbit! I know he's here, I saw him sneak in that little no good son-of-a!" Half the people in the restaurant were still gawking at his strange appearance and sensing the demonic aura were too afraid to speak. One of the waiters went up to him, knowing that to keep the peace even though might cut his life short at any second. "Excuse me sir but I'm afraid I have to ask you to leave, you're disturbing the—"

But Kanda then saw someone sneaking off, someone with familiar red hair and without a moment's hesitance, invoke his innocence.

Krory saw this coming and know this would happen, _oh dear this won't turn out so good_. Krory quickly threw some money on the table and took Miranda's hand, not wanting to get her caught in the crossfire while the two battle it out. They manage to get out of there before hell started as sudden screams, glass and china breaking and a loud 'Hi-ban' as the two duel it out there.

They manage to get as far away from there and Krory let out a sigh. "So much for a peaceful evening…" Taking one last glance to where the restaurant still was only before it would turn into shambles and there be a bill waiting for the Black Order to pay for all the damage and property value and such.

Well it can't be as bad as the last time. He remember a few months ago when Kanda and Allen fought in this café as the four were on a mission, the two fighting while Miranda and he duck under the table, staying clear of the fight (and not to mention having a little making out together hehe).

But being brought back to reality as he realizes that the whole 'planning to propose' didn't go as he hope. Ok but that didn't mean he was giving in early and he wouldn't let it ruin his chance. The night was still young and probably best to try a different method. Taking her by the hand and seeing they were heading towards a small park, it was a nice evening and no one was around, especially no Kanda or Lavi as far as he could tell and very much thankful not to have those two show up and ruin it again.

_**If they did, they better sleep with one eye open for the rest of their lives!**_

He led her down to an open clearing, the moon shining down on them and the scent of flowers blooming hanging heavily in the air and taking her over to where he would finally have the chance.

"Miranda would you like to sit down?" She looked around, seeing no bench but Krory removed his cloak and setting it on the ground for them. She join him and having her lean up against him and putting his arm around her shoulder, "I'm really sorry for what happened at the restaurant."

"Arystar it's not you're fault, how would we have known those two were going to show up. I just hope that everyone's ok?" Krory smiled, that was his Miranda, always being so considerate of other even though the two had ruin the moment for them but she was not one to hold such grudges. He took her hand and brush a light kiss against her knuckle, "Don't worry love, I'm sure everything will be fine but for now I like it to be just you and I if that is all right?" She smiled then nodded, "Yes of course." The two sat together enjoying the peaceful moment before Krory broke the silence, "Um Miranda, I know I was trying to tell you something, I want you to know I always love you, with all my heart, Miranda will you—" His words were cut short when he felt his fangs reacting and his bang going up.

_**OH no this can't be good! Not here, not now! Please, please don't have them show up now!**_

His teeth still tingling and sensing they were getting close! Miranda was confused as to why Krory stopped all of a sudden, "Arystar, what's the matter?" She saw him holding his hand over his mouth and then noticing the white bang standing up right and his eyes taking on a fierce appearance as his innocence started activating.

Oh god, it can't be, she looking around wildly, trying to find the source and right above coming towards them, a bunch of…

"Akumas!" Following her gaze and Krory cursing the heaven for these annoying obstacles. Of all times, why had no one known this and had to interrupt him when he was about to finally do it!

He turn to Miranda and looking her straight in the eyes, "Go, hide!" Before Miranda could protest he went to take care of them, he was furious and fueled by his anger as he went to go and attack the Akuma. How dare they show up, they were going to pay!

Miranda watched as her darling Arystar went to fight, never seeing him so fight so scarily like a raging demon but couldn't take her eyes off him. He may seem like a demon when he fights but yet it was hidden behind that angelic face he had, he was in her mind, the angel of death. But now was not the time to be thinking such even when more Akumas were coming this way.

Miranda though stayed in her spot, even though Krory told her to leave she refuse to do that even when she be a burden with no way to aid him out here. She wish she had brought her time record with her instead of leaving it back in her room. Now as she watched her beloved battle it out and she left defenseless and trying not to get caught in the midst of it but couldn't bear leaving Arystar by herself. She saw some coming up behind him, ready to strike and Miranda had to warn him.

"Arystar look out!" She saw one turning as it notice Miranda, a sitting duck. It aim its' cannons over at her and Krory taking a second glimpse as he saw the bullets heading for Miranda. "MIRANDA!" He quickly made short work of the bunch and hurried to her side.

"Miranda are you ok?" She clutch the side of her and he saw one of the bullets had nicked her. Fearing the worse and knowing what could happen, he react in the way he could, "Miranda hang on, just hang in there." He pushed her hair from her throat and bit down, gently as he could even as he heard her gasp when he began to suck the poison out of her. She began to moan and her hand reaching up to hold his head, her fingers fingering his soft dark hair. Krory moan too, it tasted so good but he knew he should stop and unlatched his fangs from her. He look to see her breathing becoming normal and she open her eyes and he cried in relief.

"God I thought I almost lost you, if something had happened I would never forgive myself." Clutching her tight as if afraid she might actually disappear. This whole night was a disaster, nothing had turn out right and worse Miranda had been close to getting kill. He pulled back and made to sit down and put his head in his hands. He doubt she'll even accept it after what a night this turn out to be.

"Miranda I'm so sorry about this whole thing all because there was something I wanted to do, but nothing turn out right, this whole thing was a mess." He didn't want to see her expression even as she stood up and walk over to him, ready to tell him that's it ok but he was still muttering things and she caught bits and pieces, words like 'love', 'proposing', 'ring'…

She putting everything together and then said, "Arystar you mean…" She saw him look up and then he said, "I-I was going to propose but when Lavi showed up and then the Akuma and you almost getting killed, I doubt you would say—" He didn't get the chance to finish as Miranda put both hands on his face, bringing his head up to look her in the eye and then felt her lips against his. The sweet taste of her lingering on his as she pulled away and look him in the eyes.

"Yes. Yes I will marry you." Krory was still in a daze before he realize what she said and her answer to the question he had been hoping to hear this whole time. He jump for joy, **she said yes, she said yes**! He didn't realize he jump six feet up in the air and Miranda watching him before he came back down and embracing her once again, holding in his arms and whirling her around. Miranda would've been laughing at this but she was too busy trying to keep from getting dizzy before he stop and set her on the ground.

He smiled and then as if he remember something went to grab from his pocket but felt nothing in there and check the other.

"Wait the ring, where is it, where did I?" He looking everywhere and start panicking, what could he do without the ring! He felt someone tap him on the shoulder and whirl around to see Lenalee holding what look like the box he was searching for.

"Here, this fell out of your pocket and me and Allen were searching for the two of you, if Allen hadn't sense the akumas otherwise we might not have found you." She and Allen were standing there looking to the two and then backing away giving the two space. "Sorry to interrupt, we'll be going now."

He then open the box and holding out the ring to Miranda. Miranda stared at it, "It's beautiful," She stared at the inscription and then realize what kind of ring it was, open them and saw their names inside. "For you." He takes the rings from her, unlocks them and slips hers with the birthstone set on her hand.

She then takes the other ring from him, "And for you." She slides it onto his and seeing it fit perfectly just like the one on her hand. They look to one another, seeing the pure joy and happiness radiate from one another before they decide to have it seal with a passionate kiss, knowing this night couldn't get any better than this moment.

* * *

As Miranda and Krory walked together hand in hand, Allen and Lenalee watched from the shadows, seeing everything was a total success and Timcanpy recording the whole thing.

"Well phase one is now complete." Allen said turning to Lenalee who nodded, "Now phase two is in session, time to let Brother know." They had both realize what Krory had been up to though he had try to hide it but not so well from the keen eyes of these two. They had wanted to make sure everything came out all right though Lavi and Kanda had kind of spoiled the moment and the Akumas hadn't been a part of the idea. But oh well the result did turn out well seeing how happy the couple were and turning to Toma who arrived with them and went ahead to go make the call.

Time to get this Party started!

* * *

Krory and Miranda made their way back to the Black Order, the two were busy discussing about their engagement and wondering how they should tell the others while they head to Miranda's room.

"Well we'll have to find out and see, I'm sure that it will be alright…" But they notice some lights down the hall where the cafeteria was and wondering what the commotions was about.

They both walk over and Krory open the door and to their surprised saw the entire order there, everyone turning to the two and with a big shout, "CONGRATALUTIONS!"

There was a banner hanging over them with their names on it, "CONGRATS TO ARYSTAR KRORY & MIRANDA LOTTO!"

They stared, shocked that not only everyone they knew was there but also that they already found out before they had the chance to break the news. Well at least it solved one of their problems they thought smiling to each other. Johnny was talking to them, saying he had a few ideas and planning to make the bride and groom look their best, already having a few designs in mind for Miranda's dress and for Krory's tux.

Jerry walked over to the two, overjoyed to see the happy couple, "Oh this is so exciting, I promise to whip up the best dishes for the two of you and make the greatest cake you'll ever sink your teeth in." Already some thoughts of what he was sure to be the most delicious and would get working on them so that the two would have the right one.

Everyone seem willing to participate and making plans to go and make it the biggest event of their lives, not just for Krory and Miranda but for everyone involved.

Their friends also said their best wish to the couple, Lavi and Bookman said that they hope that it would be memorable for them and Lavi (still alive but sporting some scratches and bruise after dueling with Kanda then later had a Panda bashing him for his idiot apprentice) whispered to Krory and watching as his cheeks turn red before Lavi was kicked, courtesy of Bookman.

Lenalee and Allen were also telling them how lucky they were and Kanda just 'che', not really in the spirit since his hair was still pink while the general Tiedoll look to the happy couple and was getting his sketchbook out, ready to draw out some sketches and have a portrait ready for the two on their wedding.

General Cross lift his wine glass to them while his arm was slung over Klaud's shoulder, "Well Buddy, you're going to need it especially once you lock yourself on a chain in which marriage will do that to ya."

But then Klaud elbow him and she told them to ignore him while giving her best wishes to the two. Everyone was saying their congrats and then wasn't long before they heard the supervisor make his way towards the makeshift stage and tapping on his glass.

"Everyone I like to make a toast, to both Krory and Miranda, two of our fine exorcist who in a way are like our family, which means Miranda is like a sister so in other words, DON'T DARE BREAK MIRANDA'S HEART OR ELSE FACE THE WRATH OF THE KOMURINS KRORY!" Everyone was stunned, Krory turning a shade paler at the mention of the Komurin and then the supervisor pulled out a control from his coat, "And what's a celebration without FIREWORKS! NOW KOMURIN VII, FIRE AWAY!"

"C-CHIEF!" Reever shouted while everyone was slowly backing away, suddenly fearing for their lives when they saw the giant Komurin make its' appearance and open its' chest cavity and dozens of firecrackers were going off and everyone doing their best to avoid them as much as possible.

"CHIEF, YOU'RE SO DEAD WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU AHHH!!" Reever said as he dodge one of the fireworks that nearly took off his head but just singe his eyebrows instead. Everyone was doing the crazy dance and Krory did the one thing he could come up with and scoop up his fiancée bridal style and carried her off before one of the rockets hit the spot where they been.

Miranda look worried to where everyone was still trying to avoid getting hit and turn to her fiancé, "But Krory what about them?"

He look to her, "Don't worry they'll be fine, but for now I just want to spend my evening with you if that's all right, Mireasa mea." Miranda blush looking to him and then caressing his cheek and whisper, "Then by all means, Darling." Holding on tight as he carried her and thinking how wonderful this was.

* * *

*In the 16th and 17th centuries such rings were fashionable in England, Germany, and other countries, and were often used as betrothal rings. The engaged couple would wear one hoop each and rejoin them to use as a wedding ring.

*My Eternal Love

*My Bride

**Blue Kitsune**: Well I hope you like this one and if you want to read more check out at Amai No Itami at Livejournal, the site is my homepage so check it out.


End file.
